Mew's Mansion
by ButterflyGuitar
Summary: ~The FINAL chapter is UP!~(Feb.25) Joey beats Mercury in chess?!? Mars is afraid of the dark?!? Yami & Yugi can rap?!? Pegasus has a FAN?!? R&R ^_^
1. Let's Get This Party Started!

BG: Be afraid. Be very afraid. This is something my sisters and I came up with. Hope you enjoy!! ^_^ Now for the disclaimer…..

Yugi: (gulp)

BG: Yugi! Why don't you do it?

Yugi: Gahh! Ok. ButterflyGuitar does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Sailor Moon, Cardcaptor Sakura, OR Pokemon. Also a warning: Millenium Boy will make his first ever appearance!! ^__^

BG: Who?

Yugi: Uhh, no one.

BG: Uh, ok…O_OU Anyway, on with the fic!!

()()()

Mew's Mansion: 8:00p.m.

(note: I have to use the dub names, due to the fact that I have nooo idea how to spell those looong names. Sorry! ^~^)

Li: Uh, are you sure this is the place, Sakura?

Sakura: Yup! This is where the anmie party is supposed to be!

Mei Lin: Whatever. Let's just go in, pleassse?

Sakura: Ok, ok, sheesh.

They walk up to the mansion, and knock on the door. The door opens by itself.

Cardcaptors: Gulp.

Weird Voice: Welcome to Mew's Mansion. Enter.

Li: Whoa, weird voice.

They go up the stairs to the second floor, where they see, Pikachu, Squirtle, Charmander, Lapras, Princess Pikachu, Mew, and Mewtwo. Also a Strange Girl.

Strange Girl: Ooooh! Look! The Cardcaptor people are here!!

Sakura: Uh, is this where the Anmie Party is?

Mew: Yes, and I'll be your host for the evening.

Li: Wow! The Pokemon can talk!

Pikachu: Actually, we are a vastly intelligent species. We just choose to look innocent and kawaii. And Mew's Mansion has a special effect on us.

Cardcaptors: O_OU

Strange Girl: Ooooh! I can't wait until the Yu-Gi-Oh cast gets here!!

Mei Lin: Why?

SG: Because!! Pegasus is soooooo CUTE!!!! ^__^

Mei Lin: WHAT?? Are you baka or something??

SG: NOOOooOOO!! I want my Peggy!!! 

Mei Lin thinks to herself: Actually, I can't wait for them either! Kaiba is the cutest!! ^__^

Sakura: What? You like Kaiba?

Mei Lin: O_O How did you read my mind?

Sakura: Must be that special effect….(thinks to herself: Kaiba is a dork. Yami on the other hand……^__^)

Li: You like YAMI??

Sakura: O_O Dang that special effect!!

Li: Wahhhh!!

Sakura & Mei Lin: -_-

MEANWHILE, outside the mansion:

Yugi: I told you 90mph was too fast!!

Kaiba: Look twerp, I knew what I was doing!

Yami: Yeah, sure. Hey look! A spaceship!

They see a spaceship.

Joey: Ooh! Go see who it is!!

They walk over and Yami knocks on the door. The door opens, and Sailor Moon answers.

Sailor Moon: Oh, hi Yami.

Yami: Hey. We need a ride. Baka Kaiba blew out all of our tires.

Kaiba: I DID NOT!! … Ok I did, but still!!

Sailor Moon: O_O Ok, sure! We can give you all a ride!

Yugi: Yay! No more fearing for my life!!

Kaiba: -_-

They all boarded the spaceship and flew towards Mew's Mansion. Three mins later, they got there.

Sailor Mars: I vote for Pegasus to open the door.

Pegasus: Why me?

Sailor Jupiter: Because, if there's a trap, we want you to be the first to experiment it!

Pegasus: Wow! Thanks guys!

Jupiter, Mars and Yami: Heh heh.

He goes to answer the door, and the Weird Voice opens it

Weird Voice: Welcome to Mew's Mansion. Enter.

Yu-Gi-Oh & Sailor Moon cast: O_O weird…..

Joey: Aw, lets just go on in…

They go in, and they go upstairs. They see all the Pokemon and the Cardcaptor Sakura cast.

Strange Girl: OOoooOOOhhh!! PEGASUS!!! ^___^

Pegasus: Wha…??

Strange Girl: Come'ere my Peggy-poo!!

Pegasus: AAKK! (starts running with Strange Girl on his heels)

Strange Girl: Don't deny our love! Surrender!!

Yu-Gi-Oh cast: O_O……..

Yugi: He's got a fan?!?

Kaiba: Now I've seen everything….

Mew: Now that everyone's here, let's begin the part-aay!

Everyone: YAY! ^__^

(Tristan, Joey, and Li run over to the snack table.)(Mei Lin and Sakura look over at their crushes.)

Mei Lin: OOOH! He's even more kawaii in real life!! 

Sakura: Wha? He's a dork. (sees Yami) OOOH! 

Li: (sees the girls staring & drooling) Aw, man. I never get the girls….

Joey: Don't worry. You'll find someone..(stuffs his face with lemon pie)

Li: Yeah, sure. O_O

Yami: Hey, Kaiba…why are those two girls staring at us??

Kaiba: Uh, O_O Not rabid fan girls!!

(Mei Lin and Sakura begin to run full speed towards the guys)

Yami: O.O Uh oh….(disappears into the Millenium Puzzle)

Kaiba: WAIT A SECOND YAMI!!! You can't leave me out here with these rabid….

(Sakura stops her charge) Sakura: Aw, man!! Hey, Yugi, can I see your puzzle..?

Yugi: O_O Sakura was a rabid fan girl……..

Mei Lin: WHEEEE!! Kaiba!!

Kaiba: O_O (begins running with Pegasus)

Strange Girl & Mei Lin: WAIITT!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End Chapter 1….it's a cliffhanger..I know, I'm sorry. ^_^U

Pegasus & Kaiba: Why must we always run sooo fast???!?

BG: Because, I think you both are just annoying…so therefore, it's my duty to torture you.

Pegasus & Kaiba: O_O

BG: ^__^ Anyway, just R&R, and give me some ideas for activities….but no Spin the Bottle, or 7 Mins In Heaven, k? This has to stay rated PG….

Mai: AWWWWWW….L

BG: Quit your whining! Ok? No kissy kissy! But your ideas are welcome! Until the update!! ^__^


	2. The Party Continues!

BG: O_OU Oooooh, my spelling stinks. Thank you very much, Rosz of the Angel! Heh heh….

Ryou: We all know you stink in spelling….

BG: _ Let's NOT go into that, ok? Or else! (holds up BIG frying pan)

Ryou: O_O Ok! Let's not…..

BG: And while you're at it, read the disclaimer!

Ryou: Ok, um, ButterflyGuitar does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Sailor Moon, Pokemon, OR Cardcaptor Sakura…….(WARNING: This chapter to include SUGAR HIGHNESS!!)

BG: Nani Ryou?

Ryou: Oops, um, nothing!

BG: Oh, ok! ^____^ On with the fic!

~Mew's Mansion 9:00~

Joey: I'm bored! What are we gonna do??

Mew: Um, I'm not sure…

All: (anime fall)

Rini: OoooOOOH!! Hey Yugi! Look……

(She grabs Yugi, and shows him a door labeled "DO NOT ENTER")

Yugi: Cool! Let's go inside!

(They run inside, with Yami still in the puzzle)

Tea: Hey, where'd Yugi go?

Pikachu: O_O…They didn't just go into that door, did they? (He points to the door labeled "DO NOT ENTER")

Venus: Um, I don't think so, why?

Pikachu: O_O

Lapras: That room holds…(mouth is suddenly covered by Princess Pikachu)

Princess Pikachu: SSSssssHHHhh! DON'T YOU DARE SAY WHAT'S IN THERE!

Joey: Whaa?

Squirtle: (whispers to Joey) That's where Pikachu's Ultimate Secret Sugar Stash is.

Joey: O_O (screams) Yugi's getting SUGAR??!?

Princess Pikachu: GAAAAHHH!!!

~In the 'Secret Sugar Stash'~

Rini: WOOOHOOO! This stuff is GREAT!!

Yugi: ………..

Rini: Yugi?

Yugi: Not Yugi……..MILLENIUM BOY!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!

Rini: ……….And I am…PINKIE GIRL!!!!

Rini & Yugi: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Yami: (comes out of puzzle) What the..? OooOOH! Sweeeet!

Yugi: WOOHOOO!! Eat some Yami!!

Yami: Hmm? (eats, A LOT) ^_____^ EEEEK! MUST HAVE MORE!! MUAHAHA!!

Yugi: Oooh, Pinkie Girl! Yami needs a name!

Rini: OOH! How's about, Pharaoh Man?

Yami: YEAH! PHARAOH MAN!! Let's go wreak havoc!!

Yugi & Rini: YEAH! ^______^

~MEAHWHILE: outside the mansion..~

Strange Girl: Hey! Where'd Peggy go?

Mei Lin: Who cares? Where's Seto??

Strange Girl: Kaiba? Ew! At least Pegasus has taste…

Mei Lin: Um, how about NO? Pegasus is the biggest pig I've ever laid eyes on!

Strange Girl: Hummph! At least he doesn't brag about his newest invention thingies!

Mei Lin: Oh, yeah? Well, Seto doesn't steal people's souls and keep them in the Shadow Realm!!

Strange Girl: Take that back!

Mei Lin: Why? It's true….

Strange Girl: TAKE THAT BACK!! (tackles Mei Lin)  
Mei Lin: NEVER----(gets hair pulled by Strange Girl) OWWWW! HEY!! GRR! You're going DOWN! (slaps Strange Girl)

Strange Girl: GRRRRRR! (cat fight ensues)

Pegasus: (up in a tree w/ Kaiba) Um….go Strange Girl?

Kaiba: O_O (whispers loudly) Shut up, Pegasus, before-----

Strange Girl & Mei Lin: (stop fighting) OOOHHHH!! KAWAII!! ^________^

Kaiba: -_-…Idiot….they found us….

Pegasus: Maybe I shouldn't have said anything?

Kaiba: -_-..Maybe….(Thinks: Baka Pegasus….it's really amazing how some people can be SO dumb….)

Pegasus: HEY-----! (Is interrupted by Strange Girl and Mei Lin start shaking the tree)

Strange Girl & Mei Lin: (in-between shakes) WE'RE—GONNA—GET---YOU—BOTH—MUAHAHAHA!!

Pegasus & Kaiba: O_O

~Back inside..~

Jupiter: Man, this is BORING…..

Mew: _ You wanna go home all together? Or, in pieces?

Jupiter: O.O….How's about we play….

Mercury: Chess!!

Joey: Uhh…How do you play that?

Mercury: Ohhh, it's really easy! You just…(goes and attempts to explain the rules of chess to…Joey)

Joey: Uh huh…..Wait…..Say that again?

Mercury: -_-…Maybe I should just show you….

(They go off to play chess)

Mew: That should give him a whopping good headache…

Lapras: How about a race up and down the swimming pool?

Neptune: OOooooOOH! You're on!

(They run off to the pool)

Tristan: Uh..I'll go be the ref….heh heh…(He leaves)

Tea: Uh huh…SURE….um…Hey? Where's Yugi? And Yami?

Sakura: And Rini?

Pikachu: O_O….NOOOOOOOOOO! (sees Yugi, Yami & Rini boucing down the hallway towards them, literally)

Yugi, Yami & Rini: YAAAHHHOOOOO!!!

Yugi: Excellent sugar, man!! I..Am…That..HERO*!!!! I…Am….THE FLEA!*

Rini: Um..hey…don't you mean….Millenium Boy?? HEEHEEHEE!!

Yugi: OH YEAH!! HERE I COME TO SAVE THE DAY!! (looks outside and sees Pegasus and Kaiba about to fall to their deaths out of the tree) OOH! DANGER CALLS!! (flies…yes, flies..out the window)

Yami: NO FAIR!! I wanna fly!

Rini: Uh…..O.O…..(because of her great pinkness, she begins talking like a…DUMDUMDUM!! Valley Girl!) Like, totally Yami! Woohoo!

Yami: O.O

Charmander: OOOH! I've got an idea for the SANE ones here…

Sane Ones (those not on a sugar high): What?

Charmander: Let's play….TORTURE PEGASUS!!

Ryou: I've always liked that game!! ^___^

~Outside: the tree~

Mei Lin: I've almost got you!!

Kaiba: Somebody! Anybody! Everybody! SCREAM!!

Pegasus: Don't you mean, 'HELP!'?

Kaiba: Oh, yeah! HELP! (starts singing Help by the Beetles*) Help! I need somebody! 

Help! Not just anybody! 

Help! You know I need someone! 

HELP!

Pegasus: When I was younger, so much younger than today, I never thought I needed any help in any way!!---

Kaiba: Um, you just need psychiatric help…

Pegasus: WHY YOU LITTLE----

Yugi: Did someone call for HELP?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BG: Dum dum DUM!!!! Cliffhanger…!

All: Awwww!

BG: Sorry! This chapter is a tad too long anyway…

Joey: Don't forget those '*' thingies!

BG: Oh, yeah! Um, I don't own VeggieTales (I am that HERO!), Mucha Lucha! (The Flea), or the Beetles (Help!)

Tea: BUT I WANNA FORTUNE DONUT!*

BG: Also from Mucha Lucha, and QUIT YO WHINING! (throws Tea a donut)

Tea: OooooOOH! What's it say? (reads the fortune) "Something VERY SCARY will happen to you later tonight…." O_O

BG: Heh, heh. Anyways…..um…I'm having a serious case of writer's block, so if ANYBODY would send me some ideas of what these poor creatures can do here, I'd be much obliged!

Yugi: You can say that again! MILLENIUM BOY TO THE RESCUE!! (stars to fly away, but stops when BG grabs his cape)

BG: Nuh uh uh! Not so fast there, sugar high man!

Yugi: Whaaaaaaa?

BG: (whispers) You gotta show me where the Ultimate Secret Sugar Stash is!

Yugi: Ooooh! Ok! ^____^

~Until next time! PLEASE R&R!!~


	3. Karaoke Contest!

~A/N~ BG: ^__^ Domo arigatou, Shin! For telling me the REAL names of the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters. Now all I need are the names of the Cardcaptor Sakura and Sailor Moon bunch. ….-_-U

BG: Well, I know your first names, except for the outers and Jupiter and Venus…

Venus:   O

              U

BG: …?

Jupiter: Our names are way too similar…

BG: Heh, you got that right…anyways, on to the fic! ^__^

~Mew's Mansion 10:00~

(A/N~I've decided that I'm now joining the fic, these people may be cool, but they can't think of ANYTHING to do here…)

Mars: It's dark….O_O

Charmander: You're afraid of the dark?? HAHAHAHAHAHA! LOSER!!

Mars: _U Shut up! Just because you have an endless light at the end of your tail….

Charmander: Ha! …Oh wait, if I didn't have my light, I would be scared too.

~Ding Dong~

Mew: Ooh, the bell rang..

(off in the distance you can hear the Weird Voice: Welcome to Mew's Mansion. Enter)(you hear footsteps coming)

Yami: AHHH!! Must defend the party! (runs up to the source of the footsteps, and screams)

Uranus: Good gosh! Who is it?

Yami: Oh, it's no one, just the authoress…

Saturn: Oh, then why'd you scream?

Yami: She brought…..a……

All: WHAT? SHE BROUGHT A WHAT?!?

Yami: A Twister mat.

All: (anime fall)

~MEANWHILE: Outside, at the tree~

Yugi: Here I come to save the day!!!

Kaiba: -_-…Oh well, it could be worse…

(Mei Lin scurries up the tree and attaches herself to his leg)

Kaiba: It just got worse…

Yugi: Never fear! Millennium Boy is here! (He takes Mei Lin off Kaiba's leg, and puts her on the ground. Then he picks up Kaiba, and flies off back to the mansion)

Pegasus: WHAT ABOUT ME, YUGI-BOY??

Yugi: _..Just for that, I'm leaving you here!! MUAHAHAHA!

Pegasus: O.O….

Strange Girl: YAY! ^__^ (climbs the tree and attaches herself to Pegasus)

Pegasus: Just when I thought I wanted a fan….-_-

~MEANWHILE: Back in the mansion~

BG: First off, no more sugar highs until a little later. (she sprays Yami, Yugi and Rini with De-Sugar Spray)

Yami, Yugi & Rini: AWWWW! NO FAIR!   

BG: It's for your own good…and I brought someone with me!

Ryou: Hey guys! ^_^

All: Hey Ryou!

Ryou: Why do I feel like I'm in group therapy?

BG: Beats me..

(Mercury then gives a blood-curdling scream: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)

BG: O.O…What the heck was that?

Mars: That was Mercury!

(everyone runs to find Mercury lying on the ground twitching, and Joey sitting at a chess table looking VERY confused)

Joey: So does this mean I win?

(everyone looks at the board, and Mercury only had her king left, and Joey had ALL of his pieces)

All: (sweatdrops)

BG: Yeah, I guess so.

Mercury: How….could….I….lose? To….a….beginner?

Joey: Um, beginner's luck?

Venus: And a whole lot of it!

BG: O….kay. Let's actually do something now, shall we?

All: Good idea!

(I then whip out my DJ-In-A-Box)

BG: Behold! We shall have a…Karaoke Contest!

All: YAY! ^__^

BG: Sign up over here!

(All those who wanted to participate signed up)

BG: Ok! Now we shall begin! First up is, Ryou and Bakura(Yami) singing, "Come Together" by Third Day!

Bakura: You can call me crazy/ For the things that I might say/ You can laugh all you want to/ I know there will come a day/ When we all will come together/ And learn to set aside our hate/ If we could learn to love our neighbors/ Just like we would love ourselves

Bakura & Ryou: _We've got to come together/ 'Cause in the end we can make it—alright/ We've got to brave the weather/ Through all of the storms/ We've got to come together/ 'Cause in the end we can make it—alright/ We've got to learn to love_

Ryou: You can call me a dreamer/ But these dreams will come true/ Yes, I am a firm believer/ In the things that we can do/ If we would all just come together/ And let the Lord lead our way/ There is nothing that we can't do/ There is nothing we can't face

Bakura & Ryou: _Chorus_

Bakura: I know that there will come a day/

Ryou: When the Lord will call His own away

Bakura: To a place that He has made for all of us

Ryou: But until the day of His return

Bakura: There's a lesson that we've got to learn

Ryou: We are brothers and we're sisters

Bakura & Ryou: We are one (_Chorus)_

~End~

All: YAY! (applause)

Yami: I never knew Bakura had a soft side…

Bakura: (blush)

BG: Heh. Okay, now we have Yami & Yugi singing "J-Train" by tobymac!

(Neptune & Lapras run in): What are we missing?!?

BG: Ohh, nothing. Just a Karaoke Contest…

Neptune: OOOOH! Sweet!

BG: O_OU…Ok, um, go ahead you two!

Yugi: _I got a ticket/ I got a ticket/ I got a ticket to ride_

Yami: _I got a ticket to ride to the other side!_

Yugi: _I got a ticket/ I got a ticket/ I got a ticket to ride_

Yami: _I got a ticket to ride to the other side!_

Yugi & Yami: _Ride, ride, wanna ride on the J-Train! On the J-Train! Wanna ride on the J-Train! Ride, ride, wanna ride on the_ _J-Train! On the J-Train! Wanna ride on the J-Train!_

Yugi: Sit back, relax, put on your travelin' gear! No need to doubt, so put aside your fears! (Yami: Destination?) Out of this atmosphere! It's the J-Train baby, we depart from right here! No lines to fight, no ticket to price! I'm rolling first class cause' I've seen the light! Try as you may, but yo money can't buy, a ticket on the J-line to the other side!

Yami: _I got a ticket/ I got a ticket/ I got a ticket to ride_

Yugi: _I got a ticket to ride to the other side!_

Yami: _I got a ticket/ I got a ticket/ I got a ticket to ride_

Yugi: _I got a ticket to ride to the other side!_

Yugi & Yami: _Ride, ride, wanna ride, on the J-Train! On the J-Train! Wanna ride on the J-Train! Ride, ride, wanna ride, on the J-Train! On the J-Train! Wanna ride on the J-Train!_

Yami: Now I missed the train more that once in my life, til' the good conductor heard my mama's cry! Hades to Glory in the blink of an eye! Hear me now, hear me now, while I testify! Heard the whistle blow felt a chill to my bone! "All Aboard" is what I heard,  I was headed for home! Had a reclinable seat but I just had to stand, up on the "J" all the way to the promise land!

Yugi: _I got a ticket/ I got a ticket/ I got a ticket to ride_

Yami: _I got a ticket to ride to the other side!_

Yugi: _I got a ticket/ I got a ticket/ I got a ticket to ride_

Yami: _I got a ticket to ride to the other side!_

Yugi & Yami: _Ride, ride, wanna ride, on the J-Train! On the J-Train! Wanna ride, on the J-Train! Ride, ride, wanna ride, on the J-Train! On the J-Train! Wanna ride, on the J-Train!_

Yugi: I said, do you wanna ride say: (Audience: WOOWOO!)

Yami: To the other side say: (Audience: WOOWOO!)

Yugi: If you wanna ride say: (Audience: WOOWOO!)

Yami: Get on the Freak Line! (Audience: WOOWOO!)

Yugi: You got yo ticket in yo had say: (Audience: WOOWOO!)

Yami: On the Jesus Train say: (Audience: WOOWOO!)

Yugi: All the people wanna ride say: (Audience: WOOWOO!)

Yami: All the people wanna ride say! (Audience: WOOWOO!)

Yami: _I got a ticket/ I got a ticket/ I got a ticket to ride_

Yugi: _I got a ticket to ride to the other side!_

Yami: _I got a ticket/ I got a ticket/ I got a ticket to ride_

Yugi: _I got a ticket to ride to the other side!_

Yugi & Yami: _Ride, ride, wanna ride, on the J-Train! On the J-Train! Wanna ride on the J-Train! Ride, ride, wanna ride, on the J-Train! On the J-Train! Wanna ride on the J-Train!_

All: YAY!! (applause)

Joey: I didn't know they could rap!

Yugi: It's one of my hidden talents! ^__^

All: Right..

Li: I bet if I could rap, Sakura would like me….:(

Sakura: (Thinking: If Li could rap like that, I would REALLY like him!)

Moon: WOOWOO! WOOWOO! WOOWOO!

Rini: RIDE, RIDE, WANNA RIDE, ON THE J-TRAIN!!

Moon & Rini: ^_____________^

All: O.O

~MEANWHILE: Outside~

Pegasus: O.O Can't…..breathe….HELP!

Strange Girl: (is glomping Pegasus, and won't let go) Heeheehee! ^___^ You're so KAWAII!!!

Pegasus: O.O

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BG: More songs, and more insanity, next time, on Mew's Mansion!

Pluto: Hey! Look, I get to say something!

BG: Ooh, sorry Setsuna! ^_^U I promise that next chappie, I'll let all the people who haven't been in the limelight yet, have more lines! ^___^

All those poor people that haven't had many lines: YAY! ^__^

BG: ^__^ Oh yeah! Hey, I don't own Third Day, tobymac, or any of their songs. I just think they're cool!

~R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R!!!~


	4. Karaoke Two & Mewtwo vs Yami

~A/N~ BG: Hey everyone!

All: Hi!

BG: I have an important announcement to make! We will now have, 2 NEW CHARACTERS!!

All: YAY!

BG: My two sisters! My littlest sister, ChibiMew, and the middle sister, PrincessDolphin!

All: ^__^

Yugi: YEAH! Little people ROCK!!

ChibiMew: ^__^

All: O_OU 

BG: ^_^ Oooh! And….my Mailbox is now open! If you feel it is your duty to send these people gifties, go right ahead!

All: OOOH! STUFF!

BG: O.O, Just not any author torturing stuff, please? For the sake of my well being…anywho, on to the disclaimer. I don't own Pokemon, Cardcaptor Sakura, OR Sailor Moon….BUT…heh, heh….I do own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yu-Gi-Oh cast: O_O

Tristan: DO NOT!

BG: DO TOO! Kazuki Takahashi(the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh!) says so! Isn't that right, Kazuki?

Kazuki T: @.@ Yes…..ButterflyGuitar now owns Yu-Gi-Oh…

Yu-Gi-Oh cast: O.O

Yugi: Straight from the mouth of the master! NOOOOO!

Yami: Waaaait one second there, Butterfly.

BG: What?

Yami: What's with his eyes?

BG: What eyes?

Kazuki: @.@

BG: (sweatdrop) Oh, those eyes! Well, uh, you see, um…

Yami: Butterfly…

BG: Oh, fine. You guys ruin all my fun! (pouts) (un-hypnotizes Kazuki)

Kazuki: @.@….O.O! What am I doing here? Where am I?

Yugi: You almost gave us over to ButterflyGuitar here!

Kazuki: O_O! I would never do that! 

BG: (whistles innocently)

Kazuki: ……

BG: OK FINE! Idon'townyugioh.

Kazuki: What was that?

BG: I SAID, I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!! YOU HAPPY NOW?!?

Kazuki: Yup! ^__^

BG: -_- Like I said, I don't own ANYTHING…

~Mew's Mansion 10:30~

BG: HAHAHA! This is so much fun! Who's next on the list…?

Mei Lin & Sakrua: OOOH OOH OOH! PICK MEMEMEME!

BG: OKOKOKOK! Sheesh…what are you singing?

Mei Lin: ^_^ We are going to sing, "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star"!

BG: O.O, ok..

Sakura: And a one, and a two!

Sakura & Mei Lin: Twinkle, twinkle little star! How I wonder what you are! Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky! Twinkle, twinkle little star! How I wonder what you are!

BG: Uh, ok..that's great…um…

Sakura & Mei Lin: (start singing Twinkle, Twinkle to a hip-hop beat, in voices that could blow Destiny's Child away) Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are! Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky! Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are..(Sakura then hits a stratosphere high note) ~Are!!~

All the Guys In the Audience: O.O…whoa…

BG: O.O, Oh you gotta teach me how to do that!

Sakura: ^_^

ChibiMew: I wanna announce!

BG: Ok!

CM: ^_^ Ok, next up is, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Mercury, singing, "Dive" by dc Talk.

Neptune: I saw it all from my bubble on the 15th floor,

Mercury: I was so unaware, as I sank into my leather chair.

Neptune: Upon my throne I was known as untouchable!

Mercury: The smoke was creepin' in, my castle walls were wearing thin.

Neptune: It took a fire to inspire me to make my move!

Mercury: Cigarette in a garbage can, 

Neptune: Changed the way of this corporate man.

Mercury: It was time for a radical plan!

Neptune: _I took a dive!_

Mercury: _I took a dive, plunged into your arms!_

Neptune: _I took a dive!_

Mercury: _I took a dive, plunged into your arms!_

Neptune: _I took a dive!_

Mercury: _I jumped in with all of my heart, _

Neptune & Mercury: _I took a dive!_

Mercury: Follow me through the door, to the great unknown!

Neptune: Something was telling me that this would shape my destiny.

Mercury: Take my hand, understand, you are not alone!

Neptune: Shame on me if I oppose, the stirring of the Holy Ghost!

Mercury: Heard a voice calling out to me,

Neptune: I have come to set your spirit free!

Mercury: And in me, you are free indeed! _I took a dive!_

Neptune: _I took a dive, plunged into your arms!_

Mercury: _I took a dive!_

Neptune: _I took a dive, plunged into your arms!_

Mercury: _I took a dive!_

Neptune: _I jumped in with all of my heart,_

Mercury & Neptune: _I took a dive!_

Neptune: Won't you come and take a dive with me?

Mercury: Won't you come and take a dive with me?

Neptune: Jump in with all of your heart, and take a dive!

Mercury: I'm breathing underwater,

Neptune: I'm sinking like a submarine,

Mercury: Your ocean's so much deeper than anything I've ever dreamed!

Neptune: _I took a dive!_

Mercury: _I took a dive, plunged into your arms!_

Neptune: _I took a dive!_

Mercury: _I took a dive, plunged into your arms!_

Neptune: _I took a dive!_

Mercury: _I jumped in with all of my heart, _

Neptune & Mercury: _I took a dive!_

Audience: YAY! (applause)

BG, CM, PD: Ok! The results are….(drumroll)…IT'S A TIE!

All: (anime fall)

Yugi: Can't you three pick someone?!?

PD: Nope! All of you were SO good!

Mewtwo: Heh, heh..(Not as good as Pokemon, Duel Monsters STINK!!)

Yami: (reads Mewtwo's thoughts)(stress mark, turns around, verrryyy sloooowwly) What did you say?

Mewtwo: I said that POKEMON RULE, AND DUEL MONSTERS DROOL!

Yami: …….(head turns red, ears begin smoking, head erupts into a volcano)

Yugi: Ohhhh, now he's done it.

Yami: HOW DARE YOU INSULT DUEL MONSTERS! PREPARE TO BE SEVERLY BEATEN, INSOLENT CREATURE!

Mewtwo: BRING IT ON!

(The two angry people storm off to the dueling arena)

Joey: Now this I gotta see!

~~~~~~~~~~~

BG: That's all for now! ^_^ Sorry about the loooong chapter…heh…more soon, I promise!

All: SURE….

BG: Hey, now, you forget who's in charge! (holds up the world's largest frying pan)

All: O.O

~Outside the mansion~

Pegasus: (is totally blue in the face) help…somebody…anybody…

SG: HEH! NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU SCREAM!!

Pegasus: That's….because….I…can't……….breathe………O.O

SG: (let's go of Pegasus)

Pegasus: (gasps heavily for oxygen) HA! GOT YA! MUAHAHA! (jumps out of the tree and runs towards the mansion)

SG: HEY! (runs towards the mansion)

~R&R~

P.S. Katie…I didn't read your review until I already wrote this chapter, so uh, I'll let you in on the next one, k? ^_^ Oh, and Cygirl, you don't have to worry about Sakura getting Yami, I think she's gotten over it..

(looks over at Sakura bound & gagged to a chair, courtesy of Yami himself)

Heh. So anyways, guys, thank you SOO much for the reviews! ^_^ Continue to read this, it'll only get more insane!


	5. Mewtwo vs Yami, a Food Fight, and a MACA...

~A/N~ BG: Ok…(sigh) Lots of stuff I forgot. -_-

Ryou: You ARE forgetful, aren't you?

BG: Yeah…but it's like, almost 11:00..so..

Bakura: THAT would explain it…

BG: Yup..so anyways, while my creativity is still up and rearing to go, I'd better type this.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the animes, or any other name brand product, or band, or bands songs, or ANYTHING! HAPPY?

BG: Oh, and…NEW PERSON! Well, actually, 3 new persons..everyone? Meet, Katie and her 2 chibis! Chibi Katie and Chibi Yugi!

Katie: HI!! ^_^ (glomps Yugi)

Yugi: (blush)

BG: Oh, hey Yugi, she wants to be your girlfriend, is that ok with you?

Yugi: Um..(looks at Katie's puppy eyes) Gahh! Aww, can't…resist…ok! She's pretty cute! ^_^

Katie: YAY! ^_^

BG: ^_^ On with the fic!!

~Mew's Mansion 11:00~

Yami & Mewtwo: (death glare)

Yugi: (is sitting next to Katie in stands) Oh, boy, is Mewtwo in for it. When someone insults Duel Monsters, Yami leaves them twitching. They're never the same.

Mewtwo: (standing in the middle of the playing field) Gimme your best shot, oh vertically challenged one!

Yami: _ HEY! Short people RULE!

Yugi, Moon, Rini, the Chibi's & CM: YEAH!

Mewtwo: Whatever. Just gimme your best monster!

Yami: Ok! (fishes through his deck, and pulls out 3 cards) First, I play the Blue Eyes White Dragon (that I borrowed from Kaiba)! Next, I lay down the Red Eyes Black Dragon (from Joey)! Then, I play Polymerization! Which morphs them into the greatest dragon of them all! THE PURPLE EYES GRAY DRAGON!

(PEGD growls and stares at Mewtwo)

Mewtwo: Gulp.

Tristan: (the ref) Begin!

Yami: PEGD! Rainbow Lightning attack!

(a stream of rainbow light is shot at Mewtwo. The dust clears, and we see a GIANT hole where Mewtwo used to be, and Mewtwo standing just to the right of it.)

Mewtwo: Ha! Missed.

Yami: _ PEGD! Rainbow Lightning Stream attack!

(a beam of rainbow light shoots out, covers the ENTIRE field, and blows Mewtwo against a wall)

Mewtwo: X_@…Ow…

Yami: HA! I WIN! WHO'S YO DADDY?!?

Mewtwo: Ow…

Yami: That's what I thought.

Mew: Oh dear. I have violence. (Whaps Yami & Mewtwo on the head)

Yami & Mewtwo: X.@…Ow…

Mew: -_- Now, can we do something FUN?

All: YEAH!

PD: Oooh! I know, hows about we…TORTURE PEGASUS??

Bakura, Yami & BG: Heeheehee!

Mew: HOLD IT! Butterfly, did you not get a review about NOT torturing Pegasus?

BG: Well, I did, but…!

Mew: But nothing! That person is a reader! You must keep them happy!

BG: We can't even, just for a little bit? This is MY story, and I can torture whoever I want!!

Sakura: (still bound & gagged)(muffled) Can someone get me outta here?

Li: O.O! I will save you! (does some nice flips in the air, lands next to Sakura, and cuts her out with his HUGE sword)  
Sakura: ^_^ Oh, Li. You're the best!

Li: ^_^

Mei Lin: Now, where's Kaiba?

Kaiba: (hiding behind Yugi)

Yugi: Um, I'm not so sure I'm the best one to hide behind.

Kaiba: Shhh!

Mei Lin: OOOOOH! KAWAII!

BG: (sprays Mei Lin with De-Rabid-Fan-Girl Spray)

Mei Lin: X.X…O.O!

Kaiba: Cool. Where'd you get that?

BG: Special Author Catalog. Very handy.

Kaiba: Ah.

Mew: Now, for an activity…any suggestions?

All: Uh, well, um…

(All of a sudden, a piece of lemon pie flies across the room, and hits Mew in the face)

All: O.O

Mew….(stress mark) WHO THREW THAT PIE?!?

(Everyone looks over at the snack table, where Joey is stuffing his face.)

Mew: (storms over to Joey) WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? THROWING PIE AT ME! PREPARE TO EAT CARROTS! MUAHAHA!

Joey: Whaa? CARROTS?!? NOOOOOOOO! (Mew stuffs his face with a_LOT_of carrots.)

Mew: That's what you get! HA! (more lemon pie hits her) (stress mark)GAAAHHHH!!!

All: FOOD FIGHT!! (various types of food goes flying around the room, hitting various people)

~30 mins later, the food supply has been depleted, and everyone is bruised, battered and covered in lemon pie~

Yami: O.O…Ow…I'm never going to want lemon pie again.

Yugi: You said it…OW! My head…

Katie: Ooooh…you got an ouchie. Here, lemme kiss it…(kisses Yugi's head) There you go! ^_^

Yugi: ^_^ Thanks!

Chibi Katie & Chibi Yugi: OW..X.@…heh, heh, WE WANT SUGAR!!

BG: Um…heh, heh (pulls Rini, Yami, Yugi, Katie, and the chibis over in a group, and whispers something)

People in the group: OoooOOH! SWEET! (they all run down the hallway to the 'Secret Sugar Stash' without anyone noticing)

Mew: O.O Ok, we're missing some people.

Tea: Who?

Mew: Well, Pegasus for one…(Pegasus then jumps through the window with Strange Girl right after him)

Pegasus: GET HER OFF ME!

SG: Never! Hug ME!! (glomps Pegasus, again)

Pegasus: O.O H..e..l..p..

PD: Um..O_OU…I suppose I'm in charge now…

CM: Where'd Yugi go? And Yami? And the chibis…uh oh. O.O

PD: What? (looks down the hallway) Uh oh.

(Yugi, Yami, Rini, Katie, the chibis and BG come running down the hall)

Sugar High People: SUGAR!! YEAH BABY!

BG: MEET: MILLENIUM BOY! PHAROAH MAN! PINKIE GIRL! KITTY GIRL! MINI KITTY! PUZZLE BOY! AND, SUPER BUTTERFLY! MUAHAHA!

Pharaoh Man: And together we are…the ANIME TEAM!

Anime Team: YEAH! ^_^

PD: Oh, brother. -_-

Mini Kitty: (looks over and sees Pegasus running around) OOH! TORTURE ALERT!

(Anime Team looks over): YEAH BABY!

Super Butterfly: GET HIM! (ties Pegasus to a chair) MUAHA! My sincere apologies to "too lazy to sign in", but, Pegasus is just one of those guys I LOVE TO HATE! MUAHA! AND YOU HURT YUGI TODAY! YOU MUST DIIIEEE!

Super Butterfly & Kitty Girl: GAHHH! (they begin hitting Pegasus over the head)

Kaiba: Well, at least that's not me! ^_^

Joey: Huh? He hurt Yugi?

Tea: Yeah, today's episode. Pegasus overloaded Yugi's brain, and made him pass out.

Pharaoh Man: I was so SCARED! I THOUGHT HE KILLED HIM! DIE PUNK, DIE! (hits Pegasus over the head)

Millennium Boy: My head hurt for HOURS! GAHH! (hits Pegasus over the head)

Mini Kitty & Puzzle Boy: HAAHAAA! (attach themselves to Pegasus legs, and begin biting his kneecaps)

Pegasus: X_@…OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!

Mew: THAT'S ENOUGH! (sprays them all with the De-Sugar Spray)

All the Previously Sugar High People: NOOOO!

Pegasus: X.@

Pluto: (sweatdrop) Oh, hey! I just remembered, I have to go guard the gates of time, see ya'll later! (leaves)

Uranus: (sweatdrop) Oh, it's WAY past Hotaru's bedtime, we have to go, too. (Uranus, Neptune & Saturn leave)

Saturn: (screaming) I DON'T WANNA GO! WAAAHHH!

All: O_O

Ryou: And now, for something completely different…

Bakura: Introducing, the one, the only…DJ-In-A-Box! Who will be playing the Macarena!

All: YAY! MACARENA CONTEST!

(Everyone gets into lines and starts doing the Macarena. The last one standing gets more sugar. ^_^)

~~~~~~~~~~~

BG: That's all for now! R&R!

PD: Please, my sister is CRAZY.

CM: Oh, come on! It's not like you're crazy?

PD: SHHHH!

BG: ^_^U

Katie: ^_^ I love Yugi! I love Yugi! And I still can't believe what Pegasus did to him…POOR YUGI! DIE PEGASUS SCUM! (hits Pegasus, again)

Pegasus: X.@

BG: GO KATIE! I can't believe I have to wait ANOTHER FULL WEEK to see what happens. _ Oh, well. In the mean time, R&R! ^_^


	6. Macarena, Pillow Fight & A LUAU!

~A/N~ BG: You like it! You really do! ^_^ I feel so loved…

Moon: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. CHECK THE MAILBOX!

BG: O.O Ok! Ok!

---------------------------

ButterflyGuitar's Mailbox

---------------------------

~TO: Joey~ ~FROM: lynn~

--A big kiss, 40000000000 pizzas, and she says "I LOVE YOU JOEY!!!"

---------------------------

Joey: (blush) PIZZA! YEAH! (begins eating the pizzas)

BG: HEY! Save some for later! We're all out of food now, thanks to the food fight. That's all the mail for now! Thanks again Rosz, for the names! ^_^ And, princessKSMA, I won't hurt Kaiba, that much.

Kaiba: O.O

BG: ^_^ ON WITH THE SHOW!

~Mew's Mansion 11:30~

(everyone is in a line, doing the Macarena)

Ryou, Bakura, Joey, Tristan & Li: (singing along: I dunno the words ^~^)

Yugi: HEY MACARENA!

~15 mins later…the Sailor Scouts give up~

Kaiba: You wimps!

Mars: HEY! Why don't YOU try to do this in high heels?

Kaiba: No, that's ok.

~15 mins later…Mei Lin, Sakura and the Pokemon give up~

Pokemon: (pant, pant) Need…water!

Mei Lin & Sakura: X.X

~10 mins later…Pegasus, Strange Girl, the Chibis, and Kaiba quit~

The people I just listed: X.X…

~5 mins later…Yami, PrincessDolphin, ButterflyGuitar, Joey, Tristan, Tea and Katie quit~

People I listed: X.@…NO..MORE…

Moon: Who's left?

BG: It's just ChibiMew and Yugi. HEY! THE WINNER GETS SUGAR!

~5 mins later…Yugi stops~

Yugi: CAN'T..GET..SONG..OUT..OF..HEAD! HEY..MACARENA..!

CM: I WIN! ^_^ (eats the sugar)

All: …

Yugi: What? No sugar high?

BG: This is the special Non-Hyper Kind.

Joey: That's no fun!

BG: Ok, well. Now that THAT'S over…

CM: Hey! (reminds BG of what she brought)

BG: Oh, yeah! Ok, people! TWISTER TIME!

All: ^_^

BG: Only 4 people at a time, though. And I pick, Sakura, Pegasus, Sailor Jupiter and Kaiba!

Sakura, Jupiter & Kaiba: -_-

Pegasus: YAY! Won't this be fun?

Rini: I'll be the spinner person! Right foot red! (they do so)

~MEANWHILE: On the other side of the room…~

Yami: Heh. Poor girls.

Mei Lin: Poor Kaiba! :(

(a rouge pillow flies across the room and hits Mei Lin)

Mei Lin: X.@ WHO THREW THAT?

Rabid Kaiba Fan Girl: :P KAIBA IS MIIIINEEE!

Mei Lin: OH YEAH? *POOF* (fan girl disappears) MUAHAHA!

Tristan: She had a good idea though! (throws a pillow at Katie)

Katie: X.@ OOOooOOOH! TRISTAN! (throws it back)

Tristan: . Ooh, you're GOING DOWN! (throws several pillows, all of which hit different people)

People who were hit: X.@ DIE! (a pillow fight ensues)

~MEANWHILE: On the other side of the room~

Pegasus: (thinking: Not right foot yellow, NOT right foot yellow…)

Rini: (spinner lands on right foot green, but she moves it) RIGHT FOOT YELLOW!

Pegasus: O.O Aw, shoot.

(We see all four people are now tangled up like knots, and are about to fall over. Pegasus moves his foot to a yellow dot, and everyone falls.)

Sakura: Thanks a LOT dumbo! We all lost! (looks over at the other people having a pillow fight) Ooh! That looks like FUN…Let's go guys!

(everyone is now in the pillow fight. People are getting battered and bruised. 10 mins later…)

~Ding DONG~ (Weird Voice: Welcome to Mew's Mansion. Enter)(footsteps approaching)

Pegasus: OooOH! Let's go see who it is…(at a distance: OOOH! YOU CAN SAVE ME!)

Yami: Who's gonna save him?

Pegasus: (walks behind the newcomer) Everyone! Meet, Kitty!

Kitty: Hey guys! ^_^ (hugs Pegasus, then hits him)

Pegasus: X.@ Ow! What was that for?

Kitty: You hurt poor Yugi yesterday!

Pegasus: Oh, you bunch of Yugi lovers!

Katie, Chibi Katie, Kitty & ButterflyG: DANG STRAIGHT!

Pegasus: T.T I'm outnumbered.

Katie, Chibi Katie, Kitty & ButterflyG: DANG STRAIGHT!

Pegasus: O.O

Mew: OK! Now that the pillow fight is done, let's do something FUN!

BG: What are you saying? That we haven't been having fun? We've been partying for like, 4 hours! Twister has lost its touch. Let's play…

Yugi: OOH! OOH! OOH! I KNOW! I KNOW!

BG: What?

Yugi: Let's have a Luau on the deck next to the pool!

All: Oooh!

Katie: Sounds like fun! ^_^ You're so smart, Yugi! (kisses him on the cheek)

Yugi: Oh..well..I..(blushes furiously)

BG: Let's all get in our swimsuits!

(everyone goes and changes. All the girls in two-pieces, and all the guys in trunks, with unbuttoned Hawaiian shirts)

~On the deck~

(Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter & Venus are on one side in the pool vs. Kitty, PrincessDolphin, Sakura, Mei Lin and Strange Girl are playing water volleyball. Kaiba and Bakura are barbequing. Every one else is, LIMBOING!)

Yugi: Limbo, limbo, limBO! 

(at first, the highest height, Yugi, Katie & ChibiMew can walk right under it.)

Yami: Ooh, they're CHEATING!

Katie: We can't help it if we're short!

Katie, Yugi & CM: (stick out tongue)

(ButterflyGuitar is the first to lose)

Yugi: Why'd you lose?

BG: Well, unlike SOME people, I was blessed in the height area. I'm 5'9".

Yugi: O.O Wow…

(Pegasus loses)

Pegasus: Any lower, and I would be…oh, never mind.

All: O.O

(everyone then looks over and sees that the pole is being held up by the chibis)

BG: Oh, no wonder! Hey, you two!

ChibiYugi: We sowy. We no do it no mwore.

ChibiKatie: Hey, wook chibiugi! CHOCOWATE!

ChibiYugi: WHERE? (sees the chocolate candy) OOH!

(they run off to the snack table)

BG: (sweatdrop) Well, so much for limboing. I suppose Katie, Yugi and CM would have won anyway…

Ryou: Yeah. Let's watch the game.

(everyone gets pizza and some burgers and watches the volleyball game) (10 mins later, the Sailor Scouts win)

SailorScouts: YEAH! WE ROCK!

Everyone on the other team: -_-U

PD: Yeah. O…kay. Um, how about some music, sis?

BG: ^_^ Sure!

(Butterfly gets her guitar out, and starts playing music.)

Yami: Hmm, it needs something. (pulls out his guitar and plays the lead part)

Yugi: Something more. (whips out a bass guitar and jams with them.)

Joey: Ooh! I knew I didn't bring these for nothing! (a trap kit appears of nowhere, and he starts beating the drums)

Tea: Piano lessons weren't for nothing! (starts playing keyboard)

Ryou: (whips out some bongo drums) WOOHOO! ^_^

Tristan: DJ TIME! (his dj equipment appears, and he starts adding sfx)

(they finish the song)  
All: OOH! SWEET! (applause)

BG: Hey! We should be a band…

Yami: That wouldn't be a bad idea…

Yugi: BUT, now we're PARTYING! More KARAOKE!

All: YAY!

BG: FIRST, from me! I'm singing, "Like It, Love It, Need It" by dc Talk!

/Under these circumstances, they can hardly cope/Notice their fleeting glances, and their lack of hope/I offer this suggestion, they don't seem to care-o/This is my generation, drowing in dispair-o

/You'll never find peace of mind in your pool of self/You'll never find peace of mind in your sea of wealth/You'll never find peace of mind in your rock and roll/You'll never find peace of mind if you sell your soul

/_You gotta like it, you gotta love it, I know you need some freedom from the strife/You gotta like it, you gotta love it, I know you need some Jesus in your life, some Jesus in your life/_

/We circimvent our feelings, through an angry sound/He who complains the loudest, wears the fattest crown/We're anti-everybody, call it paranoia/Well, I ain't no judge or jury, but I'm praying for ya!

/You'll never find peace of mind in your lucky charm/You'll never find peace of mind on a hippie farm/You'll never find peace of mind in a one-night-stand/You'll never find peace of mind in your Superman

/You gotta like it, you gotta love it, I know you need some freedom from the strife/ You gotta like it, you gotta love it, I know you need some Jesus in your life (x2)

/LIKE IT!/LOVE IT!/NEED IT!/DON'T LEAVE IT! (x2)

(RAP) Well, you see you dropped in the middle of a Freak attack, cause we're back and we're coming like that. You see, we're lowering the boom in the middle of the tune, cause the funk is always heavy where it's at. And while you're whining all the time, never changing any minds, it is clear to see your lip has lost its button. Cause if you take a think at this, then it's easy to admit, the selfish way you're living is for nothing!

/_Chorus x2/_

All: OOOH! (applause)

BG: ^_^ Bet ya'll didn't think I could rap, huh?

Katie: ^_^ Just as good as Yugi!

Yugi: ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NEXT TIME: More Karaoke! More Insanity! MORE PARTYING!

BG: BTW, I STILL don't own dc Talk. Or any of the songs that are sung here. OR, Katie and her chibis, OR Kitty. These are loyal readers who wanted to be in here. But, unfortunatly, these will be the ONLY people to join. Sorry, people! :( BUT, you CAN send the people here gifties! They like getting stuff…

Members of the Anime Team: SEND US SUGAR!

BG: O.O Uh oh. The Anime Team will be appearing soon…heh heh. UNTIL NEXT TIME! R&R!

Any ideas for me? LET ME KNOW!


	7. Chatroom Insanity

~A/N~ BG: Ooooooooh. Lalala, this is fun, isn't it?

Kaiba: OK, who is responsible for giving Butterfly sugar?

BG: I AM! MUAHAHA!

Kaiba: -_-

BG: On with the show! MUAHAHA! Oh, and I've decided to lay off on the Pegasus bashing.

Yami: WHY???

BG: Because, people actually LIKE him. And, um, well, he's had a rough time, with his dead wife and all.

Pegasus: FINALLY! SOMEONE CARES! (starts crying, and smiling at the same time)

BG: Yeah, well, you know, I'm not THAT mean. On with the show!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the animes, I don't own the songs, I don't own MSN or their chatrooms, I don't own ANYTHING! YOU HEAR ME?

~Mew's Mansion 1:00 am~

BG: Ok! Who's next in the karaoke contest?

Katie: OOH, OOH! MEMEMEMEME!

BG: Ok! ^_^ What are you singing?

Katie: I'm singing "We're the Kids In America" by No Secrets!

BG: Go for it!

Katie: (singing) Lookin out a dirty old window/Dumpin low the cars in the city go rushing by(echo by the Chibis: Go rushing by!)/I see it here alone and i wonder why(Chibis:wwwhhhhhyyyy)/Friday night and every one movin/I can feel the heat but its soothing headind dooowwwwnnn(Chibis:heading dooowwwwnnn)/I search for the beat in this dirty town(Chibis: down town the young one are going,down town the young one are growing)  
_WERE THE KIDS IN AMERICA(Chibis:hhhoooo)  
WERE THE KIDS IN AMERICA(Chibis:hhoooo)  
EVERYBODY LIVES ON A MUSICAL ROUND  
Come closer honey that's better/Gotta get a brand new experience/Don't try to stop baby(Chibis:new york to californa,theres a new wave comin we warn ya)  
WERE THE KIDS IN AMERICA(Chibis:hhooo)  
WERE THE KIDS IN AMERICA(Chibis:hhooo)  
EVERYBODY LIVES ON A MUSICAL ROUND(Chibis:everybody lives on a musical round!)_

Katie & the chibis: da da da dadda daa  
da da da dadda daa(Chibis:round & echo)  
da da da dadda daa  
da da da dadda daa  
dadda daa  
d-d-d-d-dadda  
_WERE THE KIDS(sounds of the big cheering crowd in the back ground,it gets louder and louder)_

WERE THE KIDS  
WERE THE KIDS IN AMERICA  
WERE THE KIDS IN AMERICA  
WERE THE KIDS  
WERE THE KIDS   
K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K--(music stops and you can here the crowd really good)WERE THE THE KIDS IN AMERICA!

Audience: OOOH! AHHH! (applause)

Katie: (impersonating Elvis) Thank ya, thank ya very much.

ChibiKatie: Tank oo! ^_^

ChibiYugi: Tank oo berry mush! ^_^

Yugi: She's cute, AND she sings! WOW!

Katie: ^_^

BG: Ok! That's it for the karaoke for now! Um, what should we do next?

All: Um, err, um…

Joey: (looks over and sees a BIG lever) Hey, what's this do? (pulls it, and a big secret computer lab appears) OOH! COOL! (runs over to a computer and logs on his email) AW! No new messages. Oh well, I'll just get on a MSN chatroom and see who's on.

Mew: Now that's an idea! (everyone runs over to a computer. surprisingly, there's enough computers for everyone, including the Pokemon.)

BG: (thinking: Cool! Now's my chance to be a host for a chatroom!)(Quickly creates a chatroom named "Anime Paradise")

Yugi: (looking at the chatrooms, sees the "Anime Paradise" one) Sweet! (goes into it)

~CHATROOM DIALOG~

Short'n'Sweet has joined the conversation.

Short'n'Sweet says: Anyone in here?

guitarprincess05 says: Just me so far. I'm the host! ^_^

Short'n'Sweet says: Cool! ^_^ You like anime?

guitarprincess05 says: Yeah! In fact, I'm at a party with a bunch of anime characters right now!

Short'n'Sweet says: Who all's there?

guitarprincess05 says: the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast, the CardCaptor Sakura bunch, some Sailor Soldiers, and some Pokemon.

Short'n'Sweet says: Really? Me too! (REALITY: Yugi looks over and sees that BG has the same thing on her computer)

Short'n'Sweet says: Oh, hi Butterfly!

guitarprincess05 says: Yugi? I should have known!

PharoahofGames has joined the conversation..

PuppyDog12 has joined the conversation.

SkyScraper1 has joined the conversation.

BestFriendForever has joined the conversation.

PharoahofGames says: Hey Yugi, who's the host?

Short'n'Sweet says: Butterfly!

PuppyDog12 says: Oh, hey guys!

SkyScraper1 says: Why do you have a name like THAT, Joey? I thought you HATED the fact that Kaiba called you a dog…

PuppyDog12 says: Well, I do, but it was the only thing I could think of at the time.

BestFriendForever says: Ha. Mine suits me well, don't you think?

guitarprincess05 says: Hmm. Yup, it sure does.

BlueEyesMoneyBags has joined the conversation.

Oracle103 has joined the conversation.

Katie_so_small has joined the conversation.

Shorter'n'Sweet has joined the conversation.

FunnyBunnyFreak has joined the conversation.

Peggy's#1Fan has joined the conversation.

hyperkitty has joined the conversation.

guitarprincess05 says: Welcome to my chatroom! I know who you all are, so DON'T TRY TO LIE! MUAHAHA!

BlueEyesMoneyBags says: Ooh, nice name Joey.

PuppyDog12 says: YOU LITTLE—

guitarprincess05 says: Easy on the cursing boys! You forget, I'M IN CHARGE! MUAHAHA!

Shorter'n'Sweet says: Who da big scawy wady? 

Peggy's#1Fan says: PEGGY! (glomps Peggy)

FunnyBunnyFreak says: At least I can't feel it…(REALITY: Strange Girl runs over and glomps Pegasus. Pegasus: OW. @.X)

Oracle103 says: HI YUGI! ^__________^

Short'n'Sweet says: HI KATIE! ^__________^

Katie_so_small says: ^_^ Dis is fun! Where everywone else?

DolphinPrincess08 has joined the conversation.

ChibiPichu has joined the conversation.

guitarprincess05 says: Hey, sisters! WHAZZAP?

DolphinPrincess08 says: nm. Just wondering how we always seem to find each other…

ChibiPichu says: I think the Pokemon have discovered us…

Poke'mine has joined the conversation.

Sparks54 has joined the conversation.

AguaMan has joined the conversation.

SeaQueen55 has joined the conversation.

PsychOut8 has joined the conversation.

LivingToaster has joined the conversation.

KingofPokemon has joined the conversation.

guitarprincess05 says: Yup, looks like they did. Hey ya'll!

Poke'mine says: Hey

KingofPokemon says: Who let that dummy of a pharaoh in here?

PharaohofGames says: . You wanna piece of me?

KingofPokemon says: BRING IT ON!

Oracle103 says: NO! Don't hurt him!

Short'n'Sweet says: T.T Don't hurt my Yami!

PharaohofGames says: At least SOMEONE cares about me…

Shorter'n'Sweet says: He cool! He da boss man! YEAH!

PharaohofGames says: You've trained the young one well, Katie.

Oracle103 says: Well, I try! ^_^

SkyScraper1 says: Hmm…I wonder where Bakura is..?

Cute&Innocent has joined the conversation.

Kawaii&Evil has joined the conversation.

SkyScraper1 says: OOH YEAH! WHO DA MAN? I must be psychic!

PsychOut8 says: No, you were cheating! I saw you looking at Ryou's computer…

SkyScraper1 says: T.T

Cute&Innocent says: Hey guys! ^_^

Kawaii&Evil says: hey

hyperkitty says:  Strange Girl! Leggo of Peggy!

Peggy's#1Fan says: NEVER! He's MINE! MUAHAHA!

hyperkitty says: O.O okokokokok. Sheesh.

LivingToaster says: Here come the Cardcaptors!

KawaiiClowQueen has joined the conversation.

Seto'sMine has joined the conversation.

I_luv_Sakura has joined the conversation.

I_luv_Sakura says: Hey all…

SeaQueen55 says: OoooOO! Li's got a CRUSH, Li's got a CRUSH!

KawaiiClowQueen says: I know! I like him too! ^_^

I_luv_Sakura says: ^_^

Kawaii&Evil says: Hmm. Well, isn't this FUN?!?

guitarprincess05 says: … I suppose so…

AguaMan says: Well, now we just have to wait for the sailor scouts…

PuppyDog12 says: TOO LATE! AHHHH!

OdangoBunny has joined the conversation.

PinkSugarBunny has joined the conversation.

ChessMaster has joined the conversation.

FlamingRaven has joined the conversation.

ChefThunder has joined the conversation.

Venus12 has joined the conversation.

hyperkitty says: Hmm, very creative name there, Venus…

Venus12 says: HEEHEEHEE!

Short'n'Sweet says: O.O

Poke'mine says: She's gotten into the SUGAR! AHHHHHHH!

Venus12 says: HEEHEEHEE!

Oracle103 anime faints

OdangoBunny says: OooO! How'd you do that, Oracle?

Oracle103 says: Um, just type what ever you want to "do", and then press "Ctrl" "Enter"

OdangoBunny says: Ooo! Ok!

OdangoBunny what ever you want to "do", and then press "Ctrl" "Enter"

OdangoBunny says: Like that?

Short'n'Sweet says: -_- Yeah, like that…

Shorter'n'Sweet (sweatdrop)

Shorter'n'Sweet says: Oooo! Me like that!

guitarprincess05 says: ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BG: Ok, ya'll, I've received a TON of reviews saying to stop torturing Pegasus. I'll say this just once. I'M SORRY!! T.T If anyone is mad at me, I'M SO SORRY! T.T

Yugi: For torturing Pegasus?!? What's wrong with you, woman?

BG: (sniff) It's just that, I've gotten at least 7 reviews griping me out because I was torturing Pegasus! T.T

Pegasus: See? Told you I had fans…

Strange Girl: ^_^ Love ya, Peggy!

Pegasus: -_- Besides YOU!

Strange Girl: T.T

BG: Hmm. Anyway, I'm very sorry to all those people who like Pegasus. And as for Shadi, I just saw him on the anime last Saturday. SOOO, I don't know much about him. Don't even get me started with Malik and Isis. I know NOTHING about them. So don't ask me to put them in the fic. Sorry! ^_^U Oh! And, sad to say, I must end this fic soon, because I have 2 new ideas for fics.

Yami: Such as?

BG: Do the words "Red Eyes Black Dragon of ARRRRGGGGHH" mean anything to you?

Yami: …

Joey: And the other one?

BG: "We're a band! We're a band! With guitars in our hands we go across the land!"

Joey: Oh! …I don't get it.

BG: (anime falls) Heh. Don't worry about it. Until next time!

Mewtwo: POKEMON RULE!

Yami: DUEL MONSTERS RULE!

Mewtwo: DUEL MONSTERS—(gets tackled by Yami)

All: O.OU

BG: ^_^U R&R!


	8. Truth or Dare Fun!

~A/N~ BG: Ok, first and foremost, I'd like to introduce you all to our new characters! Ryouluver4evr, Ryokihi, and Lynn! They will be joining us in our strange, but wonderful party.

All: Yay!

BG: And now, the mailbox.

---------------------------

ButterflyGuitar's Mailbox

---------------------------

~TO: Pegasus~ ~FROM: Jeninna Holmes~ 

She says "Hi!"

---------------------------

~TO: Kaiba~ ~FROM: Ryouluver4evr~

A Joey-in-a-puppy-dog-suit plushie.

---------------------------

Kaiba: Aw, how cute.

Joey: Grr.

Pegasus: HI! ^_^

BG: Also, a sad announcement. I will now have to banish all the Pokemon, Sailor Soldiers and Cardcaptors to sleep, due to the fact that there are WAY too many people. But fear not! For they shall make crazy sleeptalking/sleepwalking, random appearences, they just won't be saying as much. And, the chatroom is now going to end. AND, kaiba_fan, Seto will be saying more stuff in this chapter, promise! Now, on with the show!

~Mew's Mansion 2:00 a.m.~

(We look over and see the Sailor Soldiers, Cardcaptors, and the Pokemon asleep on the floor.) 

BG: Aw, they're asleep. How cute.

~DING DONG~ (Weird Voice: Welcome to Mew's Mansion. Enter.) (Three sets of footsteps get closer.)

Yugi: You've got MORE people coming?

PD: Yeah, she claims that she wasn't going to let more people in.

Yami: Well?

CM: She lied.

All: (sweatdrop)

Ryouluver4evr: Hi guys! (Looks over and sees Ryou.) RYOU! ^__^ (Glomps Ryou.)

Ryou: (blushes) Hi!

Ryokihi: Hi! (Looks over and sees Seto.) SETO! ^__^ (Glomps Seto.)

Seto: (blushes) Ooh, Mei Lin looks mad…

Mei Lin: (face is red, ears blowing steam, and head is erupting, in her sleep)

Seto: O.O

Lynn: HI! (Looks over and sees Joey.) JOEY! ^__^ (Glomps Joey.)

Joey: Oooh! A fan girl! SWEET! (blushes)

Tristan: Now everyone's got a girl. Except me! T.T

Yami: And me!! I have plenty of fan girls! Where are they all???

BG: Um, Sakura's asleep. But I'm right here!! YAMI!! ^__^ (Glomps Yami.)

Katie: YUGI! ^__^ (Glomps Yugi.)

Yami & Yugi: (blush)

Tea: There's a whole lot of glomping going on…

Hyperkitty: PEGASUS!! ^__^ Oh, wait. I'm still mad at you. :P

Pegasus: T.T Looks like Tristan and I are the only ones without girls…

Tristan: -_-

Tea: Well…Tristan…um…never mind.

Tristan: O.O

BG: Well, since this party is going down the drain, and since I'm on a lying streak anyway, let's play Truth or Dare!

(cricket sounds)

PD: Butterfly, that's been done to death!

BG: So what? It's a classic! ^__^

All: -_-U

BG: Oh, come on. It's not like all you boys want a chance to get glomped, kissed, etc.

Guys: Ok! Let's play!

Katie: I knew they'd see it our way…

Riokihi: (transports everyone to another room, away from all the snoring people) (She then creates floor mats out of thin air so everyone can sit down) Here we are. Let's get started!

BG: Um, Lynn, you go first.

Lynn: Ok! ^__^ Seto, truth or dare?

Kaiba: (thinking: I'd better stay on the safe side, for now) Um, truth.

Lynn: Is it true that you had green hair on the first season of Yu-Gi-Oh?

Kaiba: YES! The stupid make-up lady mixed up the hair dyes! It took FOREVER to get it out…

BG: Aw, and I never got to see that season. And it's all because of the "Evil Land of the Dubs". And, I never knew Yu-Gi-Oh existed until last year…

All: (sweatdrop)

Kaiba: O…kay. Um, Ryouluver4evr! Truth or dare?

RL4E: DARE!

Kaiba: I dare you to jump on top of the mansion and scream REALLY loud that you love Ryou.

RL4E: Ok! ^__^ (Riokihi transports her to the top of the mansion and you hear really_loud: I LOVE RYOU BAKURA! FOR EVER, AND EVER, AND EVER…)

All: ENOUGH ALREADY!! (Riokihi then transports her back)

RL4E: Ok, my turn! Ryou, truth or dare?

Ryou: Dare. I wanna walk on the wild side.

BG: (sweatdrop) Have you been listening to Bakura's "How To Be A Good Yami" tapes again?

Ryou: Uh…no?

RL4E: SO CUTE! ^__^ Ryou, I dare you to…KISS ME! ^____^

CM: Why didn't we see that one coming…?

Ryou: Uh…ok. (he leans over and kisses RL4E on the cheek) Hey, that was pretty neat! ^_^

RL4E: WHEE! He kissed me! WHEE!

Ryou: Ok, my turn! Hyperkitty, truth or dare?

Hyperkitty: Truth. Um, no dare. NO! Truth. Yeah, truth.

Ryou: Ok, is it true that you like both Pegasus and Yugi?

Hyperkitty: Yes, it is. I think Pegasus is pretty cute (drool) but Yugi is cute too! (to Pegasus) But I'm STILL mad at you for what you did to poor Yugi! BAKURA!

Bakura: Yeah? What do you want?

Hyperkitty: Go and hit Pegasus for me, would you?

Bakura: (evil smirk) Gladly. (hits Pegasus with a hammer)

Pegasus: X.@

BG: Ok, ok, so I fibbed a bit. But that'll be the end of the Pegasus-bashing. For now.

Hyperkitty: Yeah. So anyway, it's my turn. BAKURA! Truth or dare?

Bakura: Dare.

Hyperkitty: I dare you to put on this bikini (holds up a pink bikini with sequins) and dance around on the top of the mansion singing the Barney song.

Bakura: (wince) Urrgh. Ok…fine. (He puts on the bikini (while Yami laughs his head off) and Riokihi sends him off to the top of the mansion. Then you hear: "I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE ME, WE'RE A HAPPY—OW! WHY YOU LITTLE--!)

BG: (sweatdrop) Something appears to have gone wrong. Riokihi, get him back in here, quick! (Riokihi transports him back in the room, where we see he has been severely burned all over)

Katie: What happened to you?

Bakura: This stupid gray dragon thing with purple eyes toasted me with rainbow colored fire!

BG: Oh, that'd be my Purple Eyes Gray Dragon. She doesn't like Barney…

Bakura: Thanks a lot. _ Ok, well it's my turn now. Butterfly, truth or dare?

BG: Truth. (thinks: HA, now he can't make me do stupid stuff like that)

Bakura: Ok. (thinks: She's fallen into my trap! MUAHA!) Is it true that you absolutely adore the following: Yami, Tom Welling (off of Smallville) and your boyfriend (who's name I'm not going to mention ^.~) all at the same time?

BG: O.O Ah, nuts. YES, it is, ok? :P They're all so CUTE! (glomps all three at the same time)

Yami, Tom W., boyfriend: X.@ LEGGO!

BG: Oops, sorry! ^_^ (lets go of the guys)

Tom Welling: How'd I get here?

BG: Uh, Riokihi! (Riokihi sends him back to "Smallville Land") Lovely. As for my turn…Yugi! Truth or dare?

Yugi: (a tad sugar high, thanks to Katie) DAREDAREDAREDAREDARE!!!

BG: Man, lay off the sugar! Ok, I dare you to…kiss—(is cut off because Yugi is WAY ahead of her)

Yugi & Katie: (smooooooooooooooooooooch) (this lasts for 5 mins, 10 mins…)

~15 mins later~

Yugi & Katie: (are STILL kissing)

PD: Lay off, would you?!? Sheesh, let's get the game on, PLEASE?

(They stop)

PD: Thank you. Now, Yugi, I believe it's your turn.

Yugi: OK! Yami! Truth or dare?

Yami: Truth. (gets a weird look from Bakura) What? I am NOT putting on a bikini!

Yugi: Heehee. Is it true that you like Barney?

Yami: NO! Barney is the spawn of all that is EVIL! Well, maybe not that drastic, but still! Barney is EEEEVILLLLL…(goes to a corner, sits down and rocks back and forth saying "evil, evil…")

Yugi: Well, I'm glad. ^__^ Uh, Yami? You have to come play. It's your turn.

Yami: Ok. Uh, Katie, truth or dare?

Katie: Truth.

Yami: Is it true that you have been secretly plotting to take over the world with Bakura?

Katie: Uh…no. Heck no. YUGI'S MINE! ^____^

Yami: The world is relieved. -_-

Bakura: Aw, heck. I don't need anyone to help take over the world. I think I'll go do that right now…

RL4E: Uh, uh, uh! I don't think so! You have to stay here and play! ^__^

Bakura: Nuts…thanks a lot Ryou. For getting a girlfriend that has control over me, too…

RL4E: ^___^

Ryou: Heehee. She's so cute! ^___^

Pikachu: (from downstairs, sleeptalking) AAACK! IT'S THE ATTACK OF THE EVIL-RABID-PINK-POKEBALLS! RUN!

All: O.OU

BG: ^_^U That's what sugar will do to you! Everyone, take notes. (Everyone writes it down on notepads that appeared out of nowhere, thanks to Riokihi)

CM: Katie, it's your turn!

Katie: Ok. Butterfly! Truth or dare?

BG: …

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BG: And this is where it must end. For now, MUAHA!

Yami: I never did like that evil laugh.

Yugi: When can we get sugar high again?

Tea: And when is that "really bad thing" going to happen? (realizes what she said) EEK! Forget I said that…

BG: TOO LATE! ^__^ Don't worry, it'll come. MUAHA! Ooh, and hyperkitty! I'm not quite sure what you're asking me. If you're asking me if I want a part in your Yu-Gi-Oh fic, then sure! I would like to be in it! If not, well, just e-mail me, or something. Thank you all for reading this! I never knew it would be so successful.

Riokihi: (materializes a chocolate milkshake for everyone) Here we go! ^_^ Now, who wants to beg and plead for reviews?

Joey, Tristan, Yami, & Li (in his sleep): OOH, OOH! PICK ME!

Riokihi: I think Li should. Go for it Li!

Li (in his sleep): READ AND REVIEW! Sakura is SO hot…(snore)

BG: You heard the man!

_And now for something completely different…_


	9. KaibaCorp Executives vs Anime Team

BG: My apologies for not updating in such a long time. School is VERY hectic right now, and I am doing so many different things. Sorry, everyone! But I'm getting somewhat of a break today, so I'm updating! YAY! ^_^

Bakura: (sarcastically) Yay. -_-

Yami: Where were we last time? It's been so long that I forgot.

Yugi: Ditto. See what happens when you don't update?

BG: :P Sorry. I remember. Ok, let's go!

DISCLAIMER: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters are property of Kazuki Takahashi. All the other anime characters belong to the brilliant people who created them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Mew's Mansion 3:00 a.m.~

Katie: Butterfly! Truth or dare?

BG: Um, I've already gone.

Katie: Oh yeah. ^_^U Um, Riokihi! Truth or dare?

Riokihi: Dare.

Katie: I dare you to, smack Seto on the head!

Riokihi: WHAT? My love? How can I bring myself around to do such a horrible thing?

Seto: Um, what she said.

Katie: It's a dare. You have to.

Riokihi: Aw, nuts. (She smacks Seto on the head.)

Seto: T.T That hurt!

Riokihi: I'm so sorry! (She kisses it and makes it feel better.)

Seto: I feel better. ^_^

Riokihi: ^_^ My turn! OH! Guess what? Butterfly forgot someone, AGAIN.

BG: I did?

Seto: (realizes who she forgot) WHERE'S MOKUBA?!?

BG: Oh yeah. ^.^U My bad, sorry Seto. Riokihi, would you do the honors?

(Riokihi snaps, and Mokuba appears in the room, confused.)

Mokuba: What happened? The last thing I remember, I was trashing Seto's room, and…O.O Uh oh.

Seto: You were doing WHAT?!?

Mokuba: (puppy eyes) Don' t get mad, big brother! I'm sorry. Forgive me?

Seto: Ack…urg…puppy eyes…too sweet…ARG! Of course I forgive you, little brother.

Yami: And so, Seto shows his feminine side.

Seto: How was that feminine?

Yami: Um…

Seto: -_- Weirdo.

Yugi: Butterfly, I think this is dying.

BG: I think so, too. Let's do something else. How about we go downstairs and listen to the sleeptalking people?

PrincessDolphin: Um, why?

BG: I dunno, it could be funny.

ChibiMew: Yeah, it could…

Chibi Yugi & Chibi Katie: BUTTERFWY! (They whisper something in Butterfly's ear.)

BG: Heeheehee. In a while, my little ones, in a while.

Yugi: (to Katie) What did they tell her?

Katie: (shrugs) I dunno.

BG: DOWNSTAIRS, NOW!

(They all go downstairs, and hear the people sleeptalk:

Sailor Moon: Oh, Darien, I love you…

Sakura: Li…get the  scary sugar high pharaoh away from me…

Li: GET AWAY! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOO! EVIL SUGAR BOWL! RUN AWAY! HEAD FOR THE HILLS!

Mei Lin: Seto…Seto…Seto…MUAHAHAHAHA, DIE DIE DIE!…Seto…Seto

Sailor Chibi-Moon: Sugar, where is it? WHERE IS MY SUGAR BOWL?!?

Pikachu: Pika, pika, pika (snore)

Princess Pikachu: Bow before me, insolent scum! I rule all! MEOWTH! Go fetch me my cape! MUAHAHA!

Lapras: But Mommy, all I wanna do is go surfing…

Sailor Jupiter: NO! NO! NO! Why must you break up with—hey you're cute! Come 'ere you hunk!

Sailor Venus: Like, totally girlfriend! Isn't that SO strange? Ooh! Guess what? You'll never guess what happened—

Sailor Mercury: (grumble) I can't believe Joey beat me…stupid blonde…(grumble)

Sailor Moon: Darien, Darien, Darien…

Mei Lin: Seto…SETOOOOOOOO…gah…)

All: …

BG: That is weird. What do these poor people DO all day?

Yugi: Star in animes?

Yami: It'll twist your mind, I tell you.

Seto: Without a doubt.

Tristan: Why was Mei Lin saying Seto's name, and then screaming "Die, die, die,"?

Seto: She's "dying" to go out with me.

Ryou: Bad pun, wot? 

Bakura: …

Yami: Still on the British kick are we, Ryou?

Ryou: Of course. I figured if the dubbers are gonna screw up my character, might as well do it right.

Seto: Hm. I never thought of it that way.

Joey: Of course, the dubbers have created so much damage, that it will be hard to right.

BG: Yupyup. O.O CHIBIS! Come 'ere! (C. Yugi & C. Katie run over.) Let's go! Oh, hang on. (She whispers in Yugi's, Katie's, Yami's, and Rini's ear.)

All the people mentioned above: ^_^ (They all run down the hallway.)

Seto: o.O What was that all about?

PrincessDolphin: (thinks a minute) Oh no.

ChibiMew: What is it, sister?

PrincessDolphin: Where's the sugar stash?

ChibiMew: O.O

Joey: Oh no…

Seto: Here we go again…

Riokihi, RL4E, hyperkitty, Lynn: ???

Tristan: You really don't want to know.

Tea: They're gonna need someone to torture…

Riokihi, RL4E, hyperkitty, Lynn: ?????

Pegasus: NOT ME! NOT AGAIN! NOOOOOOO!

Riokihi, RL4E, hyperkitty, Lynn: ?!?

Joey: Oh boy. Um, Riokihi? Would you mind bringing up the KaibaCorp executives, please?

Riokihi: ?!?!? (She brings them here.)

KaibaCorp Executive #1: What the--?

KaibaCorp Executive #2: What's going on?

KaibaCorp Executive #3: Dang it! I told you we should have paid the taxes…

KaibaCorp Executive #4: Guys, I think we're in trouble…

KaibaCorp Executives 1-3: NO DUH!

Joey: These are your executives?

Seto: Sad, isn't it?

Tristan: Not as sad as they're going to be here in a minute…here they come.

Lynn: Here who come?

Joey: You'll see. Here, you might wanna get out of the way, this could get ugly.

Riokihi, RL4E, hyperkitty, Lynn: O.O

Tea: How about an arena for them?

Seto: Good idea. Here, Riokihi, could you make an arena, pretty please?

Riokihi: Uh, sure…(She creates a HUGE arena, all the people who are awake are in the stands, which include: Joey & Lynn, Seto & Riokihi, Ryou & Ryouluver4evr, Bakura, Tristan, Tea, Mokuba, hyperkitty, and Pegasus. All the sleeping people were transferred to a room with lots of comfy beds. The 6 KaibaCorp executives are standing in the middle of the arena, looking quite confused.)

KaibaCorp Executive #5: I'm confused.

KaibaCorp Executive #6: Kaiba! What is the meaning of this?!?

Seto: (smirk) Payback.

(We hear very_loud stampeding noise coming rapidly towards the arena.)

KaibaCorp Executives: O.OU

Seto: (as a sports announcer) Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to this match of sugar high people versus evil executives who are about to get smacked!

(applause)

Seto: In this corner, six of the stupidest, most annoying, lying, cheating, back-stabbing executives the world has ever seen! The KaibaCorp executives!

(BOOOOOOOOOOO!)

Seto: In this corner, seven of the craziest, most sugar high, hyperest people the word has known, the Anime Team! And here they are, weighing 80 lbs, she's got pink hair, she's the cute one of the Sailor Soldiers, and she's hyper! PINKIE GIRL! (Rini runs out, and everyone applauds.)

And next we have, weighing 95 lbs, 5'0", he's got funky hair, he's in the 10th grade, a star duelist, and he's sugar high! MILLENIUM BOY! (Yugi runs out, and everyone applauds.)

Next: weighing 105 lbs, he's got even funkier hair, he's an ancient pharaoh, he kicks butt in Duel Monsters, and he's ready to rumble! PHAROAH MAN! (Yami runs out, and everyone applauds.)

And now: weighing 110 lbs*, she's got pretty brown hair, she's a good friend, she's in love with Yugi, and she's about to kick some butt! KITTY GIRL! (Katie runs out, and everyone applauds.)

Next up: each weighing 50 lbs, they're the dynamic duo, they're chibis, they're cute, and they're about to nibble off people's kneecaps! MINI KITTY and PUZZLE BOY! (Chibi Katie and Chibi Yugi run out and everyone says "AWWWWWWWWWW!")

And now, the founder of the Anime Team: weighing NONEYOBUSINESS lbs, she's curly haired, she's REALLY tall (5'9"!), she's got a guitar, and she's gonna whoop some people! SUPER BUTTERFLY! (ButterflyGuitar runs out and everyone applauds.)

LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE! (The crowd goes WILD!)

Joey: (the bell ringer) Round one! BEGIN! (DING DING!!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BG: CLIFFHANGER! MUAHAHAHA!

Yami: She's baaaaaaack.

Yugi: Uh huh.

BG: Well, I had to end it sometime. This is really long. NEXT TIME on MEW'S MANSION: the battle of the century! The KaibaCorp executives vs. the Anime Team! Who will win? DUMDUMDUM!

Yami: Oh yeah, she's back.

Yugi: Definitely.

BG: Hyperkitty! I understand now. Sure! I can do that for you! ^_^ I'd be happy to. Just email me or something and I'll help out. UNTIL NEXT TIME! SUPER BUTTERFLY, AWAY! (flies off)

R~R!


	10. The Final Clash!

BG: I'M BACK! And I'm not dead! Let's get this party started!

DISCLAIMER: In the few months that I was dormant, I didn't manage to take over 4Kids Entertainment. SO, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! …Still. Or Super Smash Bros.

Oh yeah, one more thing, I remembered that Kaiba Corp. only had 5 executives. ^.^

~Mew's Mansion 4:00 a.m.~

(all the Anime Team members are staring down the five executives) 

(the five executives are on their knees begging)

Executive #1: Please Mr. Kaiba, we're very sorry!

Executive #2: We shall never do it again!

Seto: You should have thought of that BEFORE you got here! Now it's too late! The Anime Team is going to whoop you up.

Executive #3: What exactly are they going to do?

Seto: *smirk* You obviously didn't hear the bell go off.

Executives: O.O

Pharaoh Man: CHAAAAARGE!!!!

~This next part has been censored for the reader's sake. Pharaoh Man was whacking them with his puzzle, Millennium Boy was unmercilessly tickling them with his hair, Pinkie Girl was sugarcoating them, Kitty Girl was clawing them, Mini Kitty and Puzzle Boy were biting their kneecaps, and Super Butterfly was smacking them over the head with her bass guitar. Needless to say, the Kaiba Corp. Executives were done for.~

Executives: (are covered in sugar, sore, cut and bruised) Ow…

Joey: Aaaaand now, for the grand finale!

Super Butterfly: *hands over her bass to Seto* Would you do the honors?

Seto: Gladly. *proceeds to smack all the Executives at once with the bass, sending them flying off in Super Smash Bros. Fashion*

All: YAY!

Joey: AAAAND THE ANIME TEAM WINS!!!

Anime Team: YEAH! WOOHOO! WHO'S YOUR DADDY?!? WHO'S THE MAN? UH HUH, ALL RIGHT… zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

All: ?

(the Anime Team has collapsed in a giant heap on the floor, asleep)

Seto: Aw, they're so cute.

PrincessDolphin: *yawn* Not a bad idea, though. Let's sleep till nine or so, then let's go home.

~*~zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz~*~

~Mew's Mansion 9:00 a.m.~

Alarm Clock: BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

All: *groan*

Lynn: Would someone please turn that off?

Yami: *hits the snooze button*

~*~zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz~*~

~Mew's Mansion 9:05 a.m.~

Alarm Clock: BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

All: *grooooan*

RL4E: Uuugh, MAKE IT STOP!

Yami: *hits the snooze button, again*

~*~zzzzzzz--!~*~

Alarm Clock: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, GET UP!

All: O.O WE'RE UP!

Sailor Moon: Ahhh! Good morning! ^_^

Yugi: Ugh. (to Mars) Is she always this perky in the morning?

Mars: Of course.

Yugi: @. How can you stand it?

Mars: You get used to it.

Jupiter: BREAKFAST!

(they all go and eat a yummy breakfast of cereals, bagels, toast, scrambled eggs, and chocolate pastries)

All: *sigh of content*

BG: And now, we must all go home.

All: Awwww! We don't wanna go!

BG: But you have to. I don't own ya'll, remember? Except for her… (points to Strange Girl) And Princess Pikachu.

Strange Girl: PEGSY! Don't leave me! ;_;

Pegasus: Let's go, shall we?

Seto: o.O Yes, let's.

Yami: o.O Before something happens again…

BG: Shhh! You don't want to jinx anything!

Yami: Ah! *shuts up*

Mei Lin: Ok, well bye everyone!

All: Bye! *waves*

Mei Lin, Li & Sakura: *waves* *walks out the door, back to The CardCaptor Sakura Realm*

Pikachu: I sure will miss having humans around who understand what I'm saying…

Lapras: Yeah, me too.

Princess Pikachu: I can always talk becaue I'M Princess Pikachu. HAHAHAHAHA.

Pikachu & Lapras: -_-; *smack the princess across the room*

Venus: Well, it's been fun!

Jupiter: We'll have to do this again real soon!

Mercury: Joey, next time you won't beat me.

Joey: Ha, whatever. :P

Mercury: :P

Joey: :P

Mercury: :P

Joey: XP

Mercury: XP

BG: OKOKOK, sheesh, we get the point!

Rini: Bye guys!

All: *waves*

Sailor Scouts: *wave, get into their space ship, and blast off to The Sailor Scout Realm*

Yugi: Bye Rini! Bye everyone! …! OH NO!

Yami: What is it?

Yugi: Our car is still broke down! That was our ride!

Yu-Gi-Oh! cast: O.O

Seto: Well, we could stay here until we got a ride…

Strange Girl: PEGGY! ^_____^

Seto: o.O On second thought… WAIT FOR US!!!

(the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast runs after the space ship)

Strange Girl: Aw… ;_;

BG: Well, Riokihi, Lynn, Ryouluver4eva, hyperkitty and Katie, it's been fun! It's time for you to return to reality. Farewell! We shall meet again!

Riokihi, Lynn, Ryouluver4eva, hyperkitty & Katie: *wave* *disappear by BG's Author Power*

PrincessDolphin: You know, you could have sent the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast home that way…

BG: Oh yeah. ^.^ But they caught up with the ship.

ChibiMew: How do you know?

BG: Author's intuition.

ChibiMew: Oh.

PrincessDolphin: Well, we better be off.

BG: All right. *they disappear*

~THE END!~

~OR IS IT…~

~…?~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BG: TADA! The end of my first fic!

PD: And it's about time.

CM: No kidding. I'm tired…

*PD and CM fall asleep*

BG: Aww, they're so cute! ^_^ Ok people, don't forget to read and review! And don't forget to read my other stories!

Until next time! ^_~


End file.
